Odcinek 7: Próba Dena
Akcja zaczyna się u Dena i Shuna. Właśnie trenują ze sobą katanami. Shun jednak widać, że lepiej sobie radzi. Przechodzi do agresywniejszej ofensywy. Kiedy Den nie ma wyboru i musi się cofać, próbuje obiec Shuna, który próbuje mu zagrodzić drogę, niestety Den podstawił mu nogę. Ale to nie koniec, Shun szybko zrobił coś w stylu przewrotki od tyłu i nogami wybił katanę Dena, zrobił salto do tyłu i stanął na nogach z kataną skierowaną w Dena, który w odpowiedzi biegnie w jego stronę, łapie Shuna za rękę, z całej siły naciska ścięgna Shuna w ręcę, który z bólu puszcza katanę, aż w końcu Shun mówi: - Dosyć, mogłem Cię już załatwić, gdybym tylko nie chciał Ci zrobić krzywdy - Taaaaa...... mówiłem, żeby walczyć drewnianymi mieczami - Powiedział Den - wtedy byłoby wiadomo, kiedy kto by zginął - Chyba masz rację - Zaczął Shun - W najbliższym czasie postaram się gdzieś kupić takie - Oj w najbliższym czasie to wiesz - Szyderczo powiedział Den - No okej - Z niechęcią odezwał się Shun - Pójdę po nie teraz, ale nie rób głupstw. - Spoko loko czoko - Z wielką dumą nie wiadomo dlaczego odpowiedział Den Shun wychodzi z domu i idzie w stronę centrum. Den jako że ma pewien nawyk włącza kompa i sprawdza ranking. - O kurcze - Mówi Den - Shun powinien wrócić do bitew bo spada tak bardzo, że to o jeny. MASZ NOWĄ WIADOMOŚĆ - Zakomunikował komputer - Hmm...... - zaciekawił się Den - Ciekawe od kogo to może być Den otworzył swoją pocztę. Zobaczył kolejny mail od Shuiego, jednak tym razem nie chce mu się rzygać. Przeciwnie, jest przerażony, bo nie wie co Żniwiarz znowu wykombinował. Otwiera: "Denie Kazami, jeśli nie boisz się ze mną walczyć to zapraszam do swojego starego domu, spokojnie już się zająłem policją i gromem, nie będą nam przeszkadzać, a więc przyjdź, tylko bez numerów, bo Ty też posmakujesz mojego gniewu." - Ehh...... Vanitas - Zaczął Den - Jak myślisz? - Żniwiarz nigdy nic dobrego nie kombinuje - częściowo odpowiedział Vanitas - Toteż ja bym spróbował mu znowu utrzeć nosa, jak dostanie naprawdę mocno to ten wasz Shui powinien się otrząsnąć spod jego kontroli. - No dobra, w sumie też myślę, że przydałoby mu się dać kolejną nauczkę - zgodził się Den Den wyłączył komputer. Posprzątał szybko w domku. Wyszedł zamykając go wcześniej poszedł do swojego domu. Akcja przenosi się do MoD-a: - Lee - wrzasnął MoD - Lee, gdzie ty jesteś? Mam do ciebie sprawę. Gdzież on się podział? Zaraz nie wyłączył komputera........ Hmm.........bawił się w hakera, czy.......... no nie, wysłał maila do Dena Kazami jako Shui, sprytna bestia, ciekawe jak Den zareaguje gdy go zobaczy. Shun w tym czasie łazi po cały mieście i szuka jakichś drewnianych katan lub nawet mieczy, bo zawsze może sobie to przerobić, przecież ma bardzo ostrą katanę. Den własie dochodzi do swojego domu. Bardzo się zdziwił, gdy w tym co zostało po pokoju stała postać w czerwonym ubraniu. Gdy podszedł trochę bliżej dostrzegł, że to Lee. - Witam gorąco - Zaczął Lee - Wybacz mi, że użyłem tak żałosnego podstępu, by Cię tu ściągnąć, ale wiem że Shuiego byś nie zignorował, a mnie tak. - Czego chcesz? - Zapytał Den - Nie jestem przecież silnym graczem - Coś ty sobie ubzdurał? - Zdziwił się Lee - Jesteś jednym z najsilnejszych zawodników tego świata, widziałem z mistrzem twoje bitwy, widziałem to w tobie. Masz ducha, zacięcie nie jesteś słaby, mało walczyłeś by być w pierwszej piątce, a i tak jak blisko jesteś. - No dobra nie oijaj w bawełnę - Z jakby pewnością siebie powiedział Den - mów czego chcesz, jestem pewny, że nie zadałbyś sobie tyle trudu tylko po to, żeby ze mną pogadać. - Heh - zaśmiał sie krótko Lee - jesteś inteligentny, wielu zaczęło by od wyzwisk, a ty grzecznie mnie prosisz o wyjawienie swoich intencji, skoro jesteś kurtularnym człowiekiem to powiem ci. Otóż jedyne czego chce to z tobą zawalczyć. Widzisz można by mnie nazwać zbieraczem, zbieram informację o kim się tylko da, bo wiedza daje nam siłę. - No dobra - Znudził się Den - To do dzieła POLE BITWY KARTA OTWARCIA - Pozwolisz, że ja zacznę? - Spytał się Lee - karta otwarcia - No to teraz ja - Odparł Den - karta otwarcia - Hmm........ - zaintrygował się Lee - nareszcie widzę porządną strategię, brawo, bakugan bitwa(pole 3), bakugan start. Pyrus Rycerz (300) - Ta komplementacja mnie nie zmiękczy - powiedział lekko poddenerwowany Den - bakugan bitwa (pole 1), bakugan start, walcz Pyrus Maszynoid (290) - hmm......chyba wiem co kombinujesz - odparł Lee - muszę Ci przeszkodzić, bakugan bitwa(pole 1), bakugan start, Czempion Pyrusa Czempion 350 Maszynoid 290 - karta otwarcia start - błyskawicznie zaatakował Den - iluzja miny - Że co? - z wielkim zdziwieniem powiedział Lee Lee ** Den ** - Muszę przyznać, że tego się w ogóle nie spodziewałem - Wznowił rozmowę Lee - oprócz ciebie to tylko mój mistrz wykonuje tak nie spodziewane ruchy. Myślałem, że chcesz Maszynoidem zestrzelić Rycerza, a tu taka niespodzianka. - Coś mnie ta sytuacja dziwi - Ciągnął Den - czemu nagle tak wielkie zainteresowanie moją osobą? - To proste - odpowiedział Lee - Twoja wygrana nad Shuim, widziałem jak wielką siłą dysponujesz - To siła Vanitasa, nie moja - Usprawiedliwił się Den - Tak, ale - Ciągnął Lee - Siła bakugana zależy też od wojownika, ale nie przedłużajmy, bakugan bitwa(pole 2), bakugan start Pyrus Mistrz Topora - Racja - Zgodził się Den - karta otwarcia(pole 1), bakugan bitwa(to samo miejsce), bakugan start (Pyrus Ravenoid) - karta otwarcia(na prawo od pola 3) - odparł Lee - Twój ruch - Jak sobie chcesz, miło było cię poznać - Powiedział szyderczo Den - bakugan bitwa(pole 3) bakugan start, Pyrus Vanitas Rycerz 300 Vanitas 300 - no to Rycerz ma słabo - Uśmiechnął się Lee - karta super mocy aktywacja, oszczep Pyrusa Nagle Rycerz dostał oszczep którym zmienił kartę otwarcia z pola 3 z tą na prawo. - O kurde - Zaniepokoił się Den - O tak - Ucieszył się Lee - karta otwarcia start, postać Rycerz 600 Vanitas 300 - Tylko na tyle cie stać? - Zdziwił się Den - karta super mocy aktywacja, kwarc Rycerz 400 Vanitas 500 Lee * Den ** - Niezwykła siła - Podekscytował się Lee - Ale czas przejść do poważniejszej bitwy, karta otwarcia start, karta super mocy aktywacja, krwawa zemsta Nagle Mistrz Topora zaatakował Ravenodia, który od razu zginął od ciosu wielkiego topora. Lee * Den * - Kurde - Wkurzył się Den - Czekaj to nie wszystko - Powiedział zadowolony Lee Nagle za Lee pojawił się Czempion i Rycerz, którzy zamienili się w formę kulkową i wrócili mu do ręki. - Została ci ostatnia karta otwarcia - Odparł Lee - tam rozegramy ostateczną walkę dobrze? - Niech ci będzie - zdenerwowany Den wyrzucił Vanitasa na 4 pole - bakugan start - Bakugan bitwa - wyrzucił bakugana Lee też na pole 4 - bakugan start, Czempion Pyrusa Czempion 350 Vanitas 500 - Karta super mocy aktywacja - obaj się wyrwali - Ostrze pyrusa - aktywował Den / Ognisty strzał - aktywował Lee Czempion 150 Vanitas 500 Vanitas ze swoim ognistym mieczem przedziera się przez lawinę ognistych kul i prawie dobiera się do Czempiona, który z niezywkłym refleksem unika wszystkich ciosów, nalge: - synteza mocy - aktywuje Lee - ognista kula, plus karta super mocy aktywacja, ogniste pole Czempion 750 Vanitas 600 - karta otwarcia start - pewny wygranej Den zaczął - yyyyyy, co jest? czmu moja karta nie działa? - To mały prezent - odpowiedział Lee - ogniste pole dezaktywuje i anuluje kartę otwarcia, apotem tworzy środowisko pyrusa, każdy pyrus dostaje 100 puntków mocy, a następnie Czempion 100 punktów za każdego pyrusa na tej karcie, w tym siebie. - Żal...... - z niesmakiem powiedział Den Czempion posługując się wielkimi płomieniami rozwala Vanitasa. - Nie martw się - pociesza Lee Dena - gdyby nie reaktywacja to już byłoby po mnie, musisz mieć lepsze karty Po walce Lee wraca do tajnej bazy jego i mistrza, a Den zasmucony do domu. - Hej patrz - Shun pokazuje nowe drewniane katany, które nabył - Świetne jak na drewno prawda? - Ta. ta ta, super - odparł Den idąc na łóżko - Coś się stało? - spytał sie zaniepokojony Shun idąć za nim - Przegrałem z Lee - powiedział Den - przegrałem, a tak mało brakowało, gdyby nie ta zasrana reaktywacja to byłoby już po nim - I tak jesteś świetny bracie - pociesza go Shun - zobaczysz jeszcze będziesz go tyle razy kładł na łopatki, że się zesra z wrażenia - Dzięki bracie - mówi szczęśliwy Den - dobrze jest wiedzieć, że ma się kogoś na kim można polegać. Lewitując nad zniszczonym domem Kazamich nasz miły znajomy :) : - To co tu zobaczyłem to prawdziwe arcydzieło bitwy - z wielką radością mówi Karrypto - Nareszcie znalazłem najlepszego wojownika, Den Kazami. - Ehh..... szkoda, że jest jeszcze na tak słabym poziomie i nie ma ze mną szans - dodał Karrypto - No cóż, wiem jednak, że jest tu ktoś kto zaspokoi mój głód, muszę tylko cierpliwie czekać. OKO FENIKSA AKTYWACJA. METAFIZYCZNE POŁĄCZENIE AKTYWACJA Karrypto znów zamienia się w feniksa i leci do góry. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Tryumf Ciemności Kategoria:Nev-Rex